


"Xin đừng quên tôi."

by NoirTriste



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirTriste/pseuds/NoirTriste
Summary: "Ngày đôi cánh tôi vỡ tanNgày sự sống này lụi tànNgày lửa hồng thiêng rực cháyNgười ơi, xin đừng quên tôi."*"The day my wings brokeThe day this life fadesThe day of the burning sacred fireDarling, forget me not."*Angel&Devil!AU
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> \- Chỉ nhân vật roleplay của họ, không liên quan đến người thật.  
> \- Các định nghĩa trong fic này thuộc về tác giả, không có giá trị tham khảo.  
> \- Có miêu tả bạo lực, máu me, hành vi tự hại, các vấn đề tâm lý...
> 
> *
> 
> \- Their roleplay personas only.  
> \- The definitions in this fic belong to the author, not for reference.  
> \- There are depictions of violence, gore, self-harm, psychological problems...

Dream cởi mặt nạ, cậu không thoải mái với việc gỡ bỏ lớp phòng vệ của bản thân, nhưng hôm nay, cậu sẽ cho mình vài giây phút thư giãn. 

Vì hôm nay là một ngày đẹp trời. Gió vờn qua má mang mùi hương nhẹ dịu của cỏ mai và nắng sớm, những lát màu vàng ấm ngả quai vai Dream, kéo cái bóng cậu đổ dài trên bãi cỏ. Lớp thực vật mềm mại cuộn lên khi một luồng không khí mát lạnh lướt qua, và cái màu trời xanh trong vắt khiến tim ta dịu lại, đỉnh vực này luôn là nơi yêu thích của Dream kể từ khi cậu được phép băng qua những cánh Cổng Trời, tại đây, chẳng còn điều gì quan trọng nữa. 

Vai cậu khẽ run lên khi ánh sáng chạm vào đôi mắt, cái nhíu mày nhẹ nhàng, chiếc mặt nạ sứ nhìn lại cậu với nụ cười gàn dở hằn lên bề mặt sứ trắng, thứ đã bảo vệ cậu từ lúc cậu nhận thức được cuộc đời mình sẽ luôn là một mớ hỗn độn, dựng lên giữa cậu và thế giới một bức tường vĩnh viễn không thể bị phá vỡ. Đối với Dream, chiếc mặt nạ là giới hạn cuối cùng. 

Cậu dõi mắt về phía chân trời, nơi những dải mây bông mềm xếp lớp hứng trọn luồng sáng. Cậu đã luôn sống như thế này, không ký ức, quá khứ đã nằm lại đâu đó trong ngăn tủ phủ bụi mà cậu chưa bao giờ tìm ra, và cậu chọn cách bỏ qua nó, viết đè lên những đốm mực mờ một cuộc đời khác, một cuộc đời đủ khiến cậu hài lòng. Dream không chắc mình đã hoàn toàn dứt khỏi chúng, nhưng có lẽ mọi thứ sẽ bình yên trôi như thế này, cậu không cần một điểm chói lọi nào trong dòng chảy của riêng mình, Dream đã lên một kế hoạch lâu dài cho sau này khi cậu dành hết thời gian phiêu lưu ngoài những cánh Cổng Trời, chỉ dừng lại khi đôi cánh đã mỏi nhừ, dựng nên ngôi nhà của riêng cậu tại đỉnh vực này và quay về với Cây của Sự Sống khi thời điểm ấy đến. Cậu sẽ mãi chìm trong hằng hà sa số những đốm sáng khác, nhưng cậu chỉ cần có thế. Dream bật cười nhẹ, chơi đùa với ngọn nắng trên ngón tay mình, mái tóc vàng sẫm tung lên cuốn theo chiều gió, cậu có toàn quyền với số mệnh của cậu và cậu đã đưa ra quyết định, cậu tin rằng mình sẽ không hối hận vì nó. Vài mảng mây tan ra thành đám khói mỏng, phả lên gương mặt Dream một lớp sương ẩm ướt. 

\- Dream!

Giọng nam khàn nhẹ vang lên, người ta có thể nhận thấy niềm vui của người tạo ra âm thanh chỉ bằng một tiếng gọi. Hai bóng người xô đẩy nhau chạy đến từ xa, tranh cãi về việc ai sẽ là kẻ thắng cuộc trong trò chạy đua với cái đích là Dream. Cậu hít một hơi sâu, để chiếc mặt nạ trở về vị trí của nó, tiếng cười khò khè bật ra khỏi miệng khi chàng trai thấp hơn vùi mặt vào cỏ bởi cú vấp và cậu bạn còn lại vụt lên, bao trọn vai Dream trong vòng tay cậu ta, gần như đổ hoàn toàn cơ thể lên lưng Dream trong khi vẫn tiếp tục khúc khích về chiến thắng mới nhất của mình. Sapnap luôn mang một dải băng trắng ngang trán thích trêu chọc mọi người, cậu ta biết cách khiến người ta bối rối bởi những trò đùa vô thưởng vô phạt của cậu ta rồi kết thúc bằng những tràng cười hoà vào nhau, một kiểu người khiến ta thoải mái khi ở cạnh bên. 

\- Sapnap em lại gian lận rồi… - George mè nheo, anh kéo dài giọng mình trong khi phủi bụi khỏi vai áo, gác lại cặp kính lên đầu - Lần nào cũng vậy hết!

George túm lấy đuôi sợi dây băng trán của Sapnap rồi siết mạnh khiến cậu ta la lên oai oái, thoả mãn nhìn cậu khó khăn giật tay áo anh. Dream càng cười tợn, hai người bạn của cậu luôn gây gổ với nhau và Dream phải đóng vai trò giảng hoà cho những tình huống như thế này đây.

\- Được rồi George, anh giết cậu ta mất. - Cậu hít thở một chút, bụng thắt lên bởi trận cười vừa rồi. 

George bĩu môi buông tay trong khi Sapnap càu nhàu về sự độc ác của anh. Anh nhún vai, chỉnh cặp kính ngay ngắn trở lại, tận hưởng những vạt nắng ấm đổ lên cơ thể mình với khoé môi cong lên. Dream nghiêng đầu, cậu biết George sau Sapnap, anh ta tốt bụng, dễ chịu và biết cách quan tâm, người chấp nhận tham gia vào mọi trò vui mà cậu và Sapnap bày ra dù biết về mớ rắc rối đi kèm, cậu đủ thông minh để nhận ra George có cơ hội bước chân vào hàng ngũ đội Thủ Hộ nếu không ở đây cùng hai tên thiên thần trẻ hơn băng qua những cánh cổng dựng bằng đá hắc diện, và cậu biết ơn điều đó thật nhiều. Dream gật gù, rồi đứng phắt dậy, hai bên vai là hai người cậu tin tưởng nhất, ngay giây phút này, kể cả trước biển mây bao la và bầu trời rộng lớn, không gì có thể khiến cậu chùn bước. Dũng khí tích tụ trong lồng ngực đốt cháy cơ thể cậu, Dream đảo mắt, Sapnap gật đầu thật mạnh và George khịt mũi đẩy cặp kính xuống mặt, họ vào tư thế chuẩn bị, họ đã sẵn sàng. Những mảnh vỡ ánh sáng lấp lánh trong không trung dần hiện rõ, tụ lại trên lưng họ, kết khối rồi rã ra khi đôi cánh đã thành hình, lông vũ trắng muốt rung rinh trong gió. Cả ba bước lên phía trước, gom vào phổi những ngụm khí trong lành.

\- Hẹn gặp lại bên kia cánh cổng.

Dream búng tay, nhảy khỏi đỉnh vực, và ánh sáng nuốt trọn lấy cậu. 

*

Sự thật thì Technoblade đang phát bực, hành lang dẫn vào hội trường chính dài đến khó hiểu, họ đã phải đi một vòng lớn quanh tòa nhà trước khi nhận ra đó chỉ là lớp ngoài của khối kiến trúc cầu kì này. Thiên Đường đã dựng nên một nơi riêng biệt cho cuộc họp thường niên và điều đó chẳng khiến Technoblade cảm thấy tốt hơn, họ đã có thể từ chối đến đây nếu như Tổng lãnh thiên thần không đề cao sự quan trọng của cuộc họp lần này, và giờ thì nhìn xem, họ có thể phải dành nửa đời lạc lối trong mấy cái ngã rẽ quái quỷ. 

\- Phil tôi nghĩ chúng ta nên biến khỏi đây. - Technoblade thở dài, nhăn mày vì ánh sáng lấp lánh dội vào mắt. Ôi gu thẩm mỹ của Thiên Đường, bao phủ bởi vàng ròng và những bức tường cao vời vợi, cố làm choáng ngợp mọi người bởi sự đồ sộ của những tòa lâu đài trắng - Bọn họ chẳng cần ta ở đó đâu. - Ôi cậu muốn quay về với Cõi Giữa, giẫm chân lên tuyết trắng và thư giãn trong cái màu xám nhạt nhẹ nhàng của xứ lạnh giá, ủ ấm mình trong tấm áo choàng đỏ ưa thích với tiếng lách tách của lò nướng bên tai, không phải ở đây, nhét mình trong bộ lễ phục để nghe mấy gã đeo thẻ vàng tranh luận về mớ điều lệ nhàm chán.

\- Thôi nào Techno, chỉ lần này thôi. 

Philza tóc vàng bật cười khi nhìn gương mặt chán nản của cậu trai nhỏ tuổi hơn. Guốc gỗ gõ lộp cộp vào mặt đất dừng lại, anh hắng giọng, cố tìm ra một thứ gì đó cổ vũ Technoblade, anh biết cuộc họp chán òm đầu tiên đã làm tốn thời gian của bọn họ, anh cũng chẳng thèm bước chân vào ngưỡng Thiên Đường nếu như Tổng lãnh thiên thần không gây sức ép và con trai anh không đến. Philza đã không gặp con trai mình kể từ hồi đại chiến kết thúc, anh chỉ cần chắc rằng mọi thứ vẫn ổn.

\- Techno, đừng căng thẳng, biết đâu lần này sẽ khác. - Philza gãi cằm, cười trừ khi anh huých vai cậu trai tóc hồng đi tiếp.

\- Tôi không căng thẳng, Phil. Tôi chỉ thấy phiền khi tên ta luôn bị réo lên dù ta đã rạch ròi rằng ta không quan tâm. - Technoblade khoanh tay, ngao ngán đảo mắt rồi lại cất bước chân, lướt qua những cánh cửa đóng im ỉm - Tại sao họ vẫn chưa buông tha cho ta chứ? 

Philza biết cậu ta nói đúng, Thiên Đường hay Địa Ngục, Cõi Giữa chẳng có nghĩa vụ gì với cả hai. Đó là nơi trút bỏ những thứ thừa thãi, người ta rỉ rả vào tai nhau rằng Cõi Giữa là nơi nguy hiểm nhất, quái vật, môi trường khắc nghiệt, cấu tạo khó hiểu, chẳng ai được đến gần và cũng chẳng ai muốn, chọn Cõi Giữa, là chọn từ bỏ mọi trách nhiệm cũng như mọi quyền hành, tồn tại như một cái bóng sau tấm màn phủ bụi. Philza đã lui vào trong từ lâu, khi mọi thứ quá nặng nề đối với anh, khi anh cố trốn chạy khỏi tội lỗi anh mang bởi sự sa ngã mà thứ biểu trưng là đôi cánh đen tuyền trên lưng. Anh đã luôn ở ngoài vòng xoáy, nhìn cuộc đại chiến đốt cháy mọi thứ, nhìn cỏ mọc lại từ đống tro tàn, và nhìn Technoblade cao ngạo kia đặt chân vào Cõi Giữa, gạt lại vinh quang sau lưng. Một chút bất ngờ, cậu ta, thiên thần sáng giá nhất, người hoàn toàn có thể kế thừa vị trí Tổng lãnh khi đủ tuổi, đã trả lại mọi thứ cậu có cho Thiên Đường, vô định trên con đường tìm kiếm sự bình yên cậu cần. Vậy nên Philza đón cậu ta bằng một nụ cười mềm mại và cái ôm thật chặt, xoa dịu sự ồn ào trong tâm trí Technoblade như cách Cõi Giữa đã vỗ về anh khi anh yếu đuối nhất. Tất cả mọi thứ, đã chẳng còn quan trọng nữa. 

Nhưng có vẻ cả Thiên Đường lẫn Địa Ngục không muốn để bọn họ đứng ngoài chút nào. 

\- Nghe nói lần này họ sẽ mở lại giải đấu sau 1000 năm kể từ cuộc đại chiến Hỗn Mang. - Philza nói, cố khiến giọng mình vui hơn, anh xoa xoa gáy, đánh mắt về phía Technoblade trước khi trông thấy một nụ cười phấn khích hiếm hoi trên gương mặt cậu. 

\- Tin vui duy nhất trong ngày đây rồi, tôi chỉ mong họ đừng biến giải đấu thành nơi phô bày thế lực. - Technoblade gật gù, vén những sợi tóc hồng loà xoà ra sau tai, giữ cho giọng mình hoàn toàn bình tĩnh. 

Philza bật cười, dẫu sao cũng chỉ là một cậu trai bình thường, những sợi xích của đứa trẻ bị ép phải trưởng thành đã dần được cởi bỏ phần nào, anh tin rằng ngày nào đó, thứ đang kìm hãm Technoblade sẽ bị phá vỡ, anh tin như vậy. 

Lách cách. 

Có âm thanh gì đó nghe như tiếng kính nứt nẻ, dần to hơn, rồi vỡ ra thật lớn. Cả Philza lẫn Technoblade đều nghe thấy, họ lùi vào trong ngay lập tức, kiếm sẵn sàng trên tay, mắt quét qua toàn bộ những nơi kẻ địch có thể tấn công. Tòa nhà hội nghị của Thiên Đường chắc chắn phải được bảo vệ bởi bảy lớp màn chắn với đội Thủ Hộ luôn túc trực xung quanh, còn nữa, kể cả kẻ ngông cuồng nhất cũng chẳng chọn thời điểm Tổng lãnh thiên thần có mặt để tấn công, hoặc đây có thể là mối nguy hại kinh khủng nhất họ có thể tưởng tượng. 

Cả hai hít một hơi thật sâu. 

Một tiếng huỵch lớn. 

Thứ gì đó, không, chính xác thì ai đó vừa đáp xuống nền cỏ, đôi cánh trắng muốt xoè rộng, những mảnh vỡ tím nhẹ lấp lánh mà Technoblade tin rằng đến từ màn chắn rã dần trong không khí. Người mới đến có vẻ đang cố định hình nơi mình vừa đáp xuống, nhìn ngó xung quanh với đôi cánh khép lại bao quanh bản thân như một cách bảo vệ, cậu ta thở hồng hộc, vai run lên, mọi thứ thật sự khiến cậu ta choáng ngợp. 

\- Techno, từ từ đã... - Philza níu lấy góc áo cậu trai tóc hồng trước khi cậu kịp triệu hồi thêm vũ khí. Anh không chắc nữa, nhưng anh tin rằng người mang chiếc mặt nạ cười kì dị kia không nguy hiểm - Có lẽ chúng ta nên nghe cậu ta nói trước. 

\- Phil, bảy lớp màn chắn vừa bị phá vỡ và anh bảo tôi phải đứng yên chờ tên đó giải thích à? - Giọng Technoblade hơi bối rối, cậu tin Phil, nhưng hơn ai hết, cậu hiểu rõ sức mạnh của các lớp màn chắn này. Thứ mà những thiên thần cấp cao dành toàn bộ tâm huyết vừa bị đục một lỗ bởi tên quái đản tóc vàng không thích lộ mặt kia. 

\- Tôi biết hơi khó hiểu, nhưng tôi nghĩ cậu ta không phải người xấu. - Phliza trấn tĩnh Technoblade, anh chạm nhẹ vào vai cậu, cố gắng làm dịu thớ cơ bắp căng cứng - Nhìn xem, cậu ta không có vũ khí và cũng không có ý định tấn công. 

\- Chưa thôi. - Technoblade khịt mũi. 

Philza cong môi, anh đẩy nhẹ người nhỏ tuổi hơn ra sau, nhấn đôi guốc gỗ lên bãi cỏ. Tiếng thở dốc của kẻ lạ mặt giảm dần khi anh tiến đến thật chậm, giơ hai tay ra trước để thể hiện sự vô hại, cánh cậu ta thả lỏng hơn, dần giãn ra, sau khi cậu ta thở một hơi dài bình tĩnh, đôi cánh vỡ tan giữa không trung rồi biến mất hệt như mọi thiên thần bình thường khác. Phil cười nhẹ, anh đến gần hơn, ngồi xuống cho vừa tầm với cậu trai dưới ánh mắt quan sát gắt gao của Technoblade, cố tìm một câu hỏi cụ thể trong đầu mình giữa hàng vạn thắc mắc chưa thể giải quyết. 

\- Xin lỗi… - Bất ngờ là kẻ lạ mặt đã mở lời trước, cậu ta ngẩng đầu lên, tay vò nát góc áo của chính mình - Tôi biết là mình đã gây ra rắc rối lớn...nhưng mà...tôi thật sự không cố ý. 

\- Được rồi, cậu có biết đây là đâu không? - Philza hạ vai, cậu ta thật sự chỉ là một chú cún con bị lạc. 

\- Ừm...tôi không chắc nữa. - Giọng cậu ta trầm nhẹ, nghe qua có vẻ bình tĩnh hơn anh tưởng - Một nơi tôi không được phép xâm phạm. 

\- Thứ gì đã đưa cậu đến đây vậy? - Philza vẫn dịu dàng, anh cần gỡ nút thắt này từ từ. 

\- Tôi đi cùng bạn mình, chúng tôi chỉ đang tìm kiếm một vùng đất mới, rồi cánh cổng kì lạ ấy hiện ra hút chúng tôi vào trong. Sapnap, George, tôi tìm họ, nhưng đội Thủ Hộ bắt đầu đuổi theo tôi, tôi chỉ có thể chạy trốn. - Cậu ta dừng một chút để nhìn quanh - Các lớp màn chắn, tôi không biết vì sao nó lại vỡ ra khi tôi chạm vào chúng...tôi chỉ đang cố trốn thoát thôi. 

\- Khoan, cậu vẫn có thể mò đến đây, sau khi bị đuổi theo bởi đội Thủ Hộ?

Lần này là Technoblade lên tiếng, bước ra ngoài ánh sáng, đôi mắt đỏ rực găm thẳng vào chiếc mặt nạ kì quái. Cậu chắc chắn có điều gì đó không ổn, đội Thủ Hộ tinh anh để một tên nhóc tầm thường lọt khỏi tay ư, nghe khó tin đến tức cười. 

\- Cậu có nói dối không đấy?

\- Không, tôi thề, chạy trốn có lẽ là việc tôi giỏi nhất. - Cậu ta lúng túng gãi đầu, người vô thức lùi ra sau. 

Technoblade nhướn mày, họ cần bằng chứng cụ thể trước khi có thể kết luận cậu ta là mối nguy hại hay không. Nhưng trước hết, Technoblade không thể không bày tỏ nỗi thất vọng khi nhận ra sự sa sút của Thiên Đường, đùa cậu chắc, chỉ mới mấy trăm năm trôi qua kể từ khi cậu rời đi và bây giờ đội quân chẳng thể bắt nổi một con chuột nhắt. Cậu tặc lưỡi, rồi lại đưa mắt về phía kẻ đeo mặt nạ. 

\- Đi theo bọn tôi. - Technoblade ra lệnh - Ta cần xem xét lại câu chuyện của cậu. 

\- Techno, thân thiện hơn chút nào. - Philza gãi cằm, anh nhìn cậu trai tóc hồng quay phắt người đi với một nụ cười khó xử trên môi trước khi quay về với người đang ngồi đối diện anh - Hội đồng có vẻ đang hỗn loạn lắm đấy, cậu có thể giải thích cho họ khi tới đó. 

\- Tôi nghĩ họ sẽ giết tôi trước khi tôi kịp mở miệng mất. - Cậu ta bật ra một hơi thở mạnh, có vẻ như đang cười. 

\- Đừng lo, chúng tôi sẽ đảm bảo điều đó không xảy ra. 

Philza nói với giọng chắc nịch, và Technoblade không phản đối. 

*

Dream, tên của cậu nhóc tóc vàng đeo mặt nạ cười, đi phía trước bọn họ với bước chân vững chắc và hoàn toàn bình tĩnh, như thể đây chỉ là một buổi đi dạo thông thường. Chẳng có chút run rẩy nào trong giọng cậu ta, hơi thở đều đều, thứ duy nhất thể hiện cậu ta đang lo lắng là khớp ngón tay trắng bệch vì bị siết chặt, móng nghiến mạnh vào lòng bàn tay đến mức khiến Philza lo lắng cậu ta có thể tự làm mình bị thương. Technoblade vừa lắc đầu vừa thở dài, cái cách Dream cố nuốt ngược sự sợ hãi vào trong làm cậu khó chịu, cậu ta có quyền hoảng hốt hay than vãn, nhưng Dream chỉ đơn giản bước đi, lưng thẳng tắp, trông như thể chẳng bận tâm đến mớ rắc rối đang đợi, và quái đản thay điều đó khiến Technoblade nghĩ đến bản thân ngày trước. Cậu nghiến răng, khoảng thời gian kinh khủng ấy dội về như một đợt sóng chẳng báo trước, ngắt nhéo lồng ngực cậu, nỗi đau ấy, sự mệt mỏi ấy, giờ đây lại hiện rõ trên đôi vai gầy trước mặt. Technoblade không muốn quan tâm, họ chỉ là người lạ, có thể sẽ chẳng bao giờ nhìn thấy nhau nữa sau hôm nay, nhưng ngay lúc này mọi giọng nói bắt đầu đồng thanh lặp đi lặp lại một ý nghĩ duy nhất, sự đoàn kết hiếm hoi của chúng đốc thúc cậu hành động. Chết tiệt, Technoblade chỉ muốn chúng dừng lại thôi. 

\- Này. 

Giọng trầm của Technoblade vọng qua hành lang. Cả ba dừng lại ngay lập tức, Philza nhướn mày nhìn cậu trong khi Dream im lặng quay đầu, tất cả âm thanh như bị rút khỏi đó. Nắng vẫn lấp lánh ngoài bậc thềm. 

\- Đưa tay ra đây. - Technoblade tiến đến gần, không chút cảm xúc. Cậu nhìn Dream nghiêng đầu, mái tóc vàng sẫm bung nhẹ theo chuyển động, cậu ta vẫn chưa đáp ứng yêu cầu của Technoblade và điều đó đang đốt cháy kiên nhẫn của cậu. 

\- Tôi có thể hỏi mục đích của việc đó không? - Dream hỏi, giữ vững hơi thở đều đặn của mình. 

\- Không. 

Technoblade túm lấy cổ tay cậu ta, kéo cả dáng người dong dỏng cao của Dream nghiêng về phía trước, đôi mắt đỏ trừng lại chiếc mặt nạ sứ đơ cứng. 

\- Định tự nghiền nát tay mình đấy à? - Technoblade nhìn chằm chằm, đầu móng tay cậu ta đã thấm đỏ. 

\- Ồ không sao, chỉ là một thói quen xấu. - Dream cố rút tay về, cậu loay hoay giữa quyết định dùng thêm sức hay cứ để mọi thứ diễn ra. Phiền chết được, cậu chỉ muốn thoát khỏi cái nơi nặng nề này, quay về với Sapnap và George rồi để thời gian xoá sạch hai gương mặt lạ lẫm kia khỏi đầu - Chúng ta nên đi tiếp nhỉ? Hội đồng không muốn đợi lâu đâu.

\- Đừng có làm thế nữa. 

\- Tôi sẽ cố. 

Technoblade hắng giọng, buông tay cậu trai tóc vàng ra rồi ra hiệu đi tiếp. Dream không hỏi gì thêm, chỉ quay người lại tiếp tục di chuyển, Philza tiến lên kề cạnh vai chàng tóc hồng, chẳng thể giấu nổi nụ cười dịu dàng trên khoé môi. 

\- Sao thế Techno? - Anh phất nhẹ tay áo rộng của mình, quàng qua vai thiên thần nhỏ tuổi hơn - Tôi biết cậu quan tâm mà. 

\- Đừng có hiểu lầm, Phil. Cậu ta khiến tôi nhớ tới một số chuyện không vui, thế thôi.

Technoblade đảo mắt, đặt sự chú ý của mình lên bãi cỏ ngập nắng, cố tránh cái ánh nhìn tự hào của Philza. Cậu không ngại ngùng, chỉ là cậu không muốn Philza có cớ chọc ghẹo cậu thêm thôi. 

*

Hội trường chính đang om sòm cả lên, om sòm như thể đây thời khắc hủy diệt của Thiên Đường. Gót giày chạm lộp cộp trên sàn gạch, tiếng bàn tán mãi không dứt, những bộ lễ phục trắng chạy qua lại, ai đó thở dài và lời than vãn vọng lại trong toà nhà mái vòm kín bưng. Một quang cảnh hỗn loạn đúng nghĩa. 

Sapnap ngao ngán gãi cằm, phần nào đó trong cậu mong việc này sẽ sớm kết thúc, nhưng các phần khác lại chỉ mong Dream đã thoát khỏi đây. Cậu ngồi ngửa ra sau, chẳng ngại ánh mắt của các thiên thần cấp cao ngoài cái lồng trong suốt, hệt như cậu tưởng tượng, đa số đều là mấy gã cứng đầu không nghe lọt tai được một lời giải thích của bọn cậu. Họ nghĩ bọn cậu muốn đến đây chắc, chẳng ai trong ba người biết đến sự tồn tại của nơi này nếu như cánh cổng kì lạ kia không đột nhiên hiện ra trên bầu trời rồi cuốn tất cả vào trong. Sapnap nhún vai, coi như một phát hiện mới vậy. 

\- Sapnap, anh nghĩ tiếng động lớn ban nãy là do Dream. 

George lên tiếng sau khoảng thời gian im lặng. Anh khịt mũi, ngồi xếp chân, mắt đăm đăm vào cánh cửa to lớn, anh biết linh cảm của mình gào thét rằng Dream đang trên đường đến cứu bọn họ, nhưng anh chẳng muốn cậu phải ở đây, chịu đựng những ánh mắt buộc tội, cố găm vào tai mấy tên đáng ghét này sự thật. Anh thả lỏng, vò nhẹ mái tóc nâu, anh không biết việc này sẽ dẫn đến đâu nữa, một ý nghĩ kỳ quái lướt qua thật nhanh, rằng đây sẽ là khởi đầu của mọi chuyện. George không hiểu, vậy nên anh bỏ qua nó. 

Cánh cửa gỗ nặng nề kêu lên mấy tiếng khi ai đó đẩy mạnh, ánh sáng đổ tràn vào trong. Technoblade nhận ra mấy gương mặt quen thuộc đang mở to mắt nhìn mình, hội trường im phăng phắc. 

\- Techno! 

Wilbur vượt ra khỏi đám đông, vẫy tay với cậu trai tóc hồng. Anh bỏ qua những ánh nhìn dò xét và mấy lời xì xào, anh chẳng quan tâm. 

\- Will, ổn chứ? - Technoblade thoải mái với Wilbur, họ đã làm bạn được một thời gian trước khi cậu từ bỏ mọi thứ. 

\- Không chắc, có một số rắc rối ở đây. - Anh nói, mắt quét qua đám đông vẫn đang im lặng - Tôi sẽ kể sau. 

\- Không sao, cơ bản thì tôi đã hiểu mọi chuyện. 

\- Gì cơ?

\- Tôi mang nguồn cơn rắc rối đến đây. 

Technoblade hất tay, cửa tự động mở rộng hơn. 

\- Dream!!!

Sapnap lẫn George đứng bật dậy, áp mặt vào tấm kính, quan sát cách cậu trai tóc vàng thận trọng bước vào trong, được rồi, tạm thời không có thương tích, nhưng tim của cả hai chùng xuống khi nghĩ về thứ sắp tới họ sẽ phải đối mặt. Một phiên tòa. 

Philza tiếp bước theo sau, anh có thể nghe thấy Dream thở ra một hơi nhẹ nhõm bởi bạn của cậu ta vẫn an toàn. Wilbur nhìn anh chằm chằm, gật nhẹ đầu trước khi cong môi thành một nụ cười ngọt ngào. 

\- Xin chào, bố. 

Lồng ngực Philza ấm lên, anh chỉ muốn bỏ qua tất cả, giữ chặt con trai mình trong vòng tay. Nhưng giờ đây rất nhiều thứ ngăn cản giữa họ, vậy nên Philza chỉ có thể đứng đó, đáp lại Wilbur với đôi mắt ngập tràn thương yêu. 

\- Đã lâu không gặp, con trai. 

Technoblade gật gù bước về phía trước, gót giày nện vào sàn gạch. Dream không hề chần chừ bước theo sau, gần như chạy ào đến cái lồng trong suốt giữa hội trường nơi hai người bạn của cậu đang vui mừng đến phát khóc. Cậu gục trán vào tấm kính, Sapnap liên tục hỏi han trong khi George im lặng nhìn cậu với đôi mắt long lanh, giờ đây hội trường chỉ tồn tại âm thanh của bọn cậu. Cậu mừng lắm, cậu chỉ cần biết rằng họ vẫn an toàn, hòn đá đè nặng trong ngực được dỡ bỏ, nỗi lo lắng cào cấu ruột gan giảm bớt phần nào. Dream hít sâu, cậu ngẩng đầu lên, ai đó vẫn luôn đứng phía sau cậu, cậu đoán là chàng trai tóc hồng. 

\- Dream, nghe này, bọn người ở đây khó chịu lắm, họ chẳng thèm nghe cậu giải thích đâu. - Sapnap hạ giọng, thì thầm qua tấm kính - Tớ chẳng muốn đây thời điểm kết thúc của mình tí nào. - Cậu giả vờ dụi mắt khóc lóc, kín đáo nhìn mấy gương mặt lạ lẫm kia xì xầm vào tai nhau. 

\- Hãy luôn ở cạnh nhau. - George nghiêm mặt, đặt tay lên vai Sapnap, nhìn thẳng vào Dream bằng đôi con ngươi nâu sẫm. 

Dream bật ra một tiếng cười. 

\- Tớ sẽ bảo vệ tất cả chúng ta. 

Và cậu sẽ bất chấp mọi thứ để thực hiện điều đó. 

\- Tổng lãnh đến rồi. 

Lần này là giọng Wilbur, người đã tiến đến giữa sảnh hội trường, kề vai cạnh Technoblade với một tay đặt trên ngực và người cúi nhẹ. Đám đông đồng loạt quay về phía bục đá trắng, mất vài giây để nhận ra ai đang đứng trên đó rồi làm hệt như Wilbur. Technoblade và Philza không phản ứng, họ không có nghĩa vụ phải hạ mình trước Tổng lãnh. 

Homme, cao ngạo trên đỉnh bục, nơi ánh sáng soi rọi. Tấm áo choàng trắng tinh phủ lên vai, đôi mắt ngọc bích và mái tóc bạc dài buộc gọn, Tổng lãnh thiên thần đứng trên vạn người không thể chạm tới, bước từng bậc thang trong sự tôn trọng của toàn thể những thiên thần có mặt ở đây. Gã hắng giọng, âm thanh vọng lại trong không gian, gã không cố ý khiến bầu không khí thêm nặng nề thế này đâu, nhưng cái cách mà họ tôn thờ gã thật sự khiến gã khó xử. Homme nhìn quanh, hai nhân vật gã cần xuất hiện đã ở đây, nhưng những vị khách không mời giữa sảnh hội trường thu hút hoàn toàn sự chú ý của Tổng lãnh.

\- Chuyện gì đang xảy ở đây vậy? 

Gã hỏi, giọng thoải mái, dù rắc rối nào đang đợi, gã không cần phải khiến mọi chuyện nghiêm trọng hơn bằng việc bày ra bộ mặt căng thẳng hay mấy âm gằn mạnh. Homme đã luôn là một gã lông bông và sẽ luôn như vậy, kể cả khi sức nặng quyền lực gã mang là vô cùng to lớn. 

\- Ba kẻ lạ mặt xuất hiện ở một nơi họ không nên xuất hiện. - Technoblade nhún vai, gõ lộc cộc lên tấm kính - Chào anh, Homme. - Cậu chưa bao giờ sợ hãi người này, mặt khác, cậu khá thích cái kiểu nhởn nhơ của gã ta. 

\- Techno, muốn ôm một cái không? Cả anh nữa Philza, lại đây nào. - Tổng lãnh giang rộng vòng tay, mắt híp lại thành đường cong vui vẻ. 

\- Xin tha cho, Homme. - Philza giơ tay lên xin hàng, hất cằm về phía cái lồng - Có thể dỡ cái này đi không?

Tổng lãnh gật đầu, hất nhẹ tay, những tấm kính tan ra ngay tức thì. Ai đó phản đối, cho rằng việc thả tự do những kẻ xâm nhập sẽ gây nguy hiểm, nhiều giọng nói chen nhau vang lên kéo hội trường quay về sự hỗn loạn ban đầu. Ôi phiền chết được, một trong những lý do Technoblade chẳng muốn dây dưa với bọn họ thêm nữa. 

\- Nghe đây, chúng ta có hơn 30 thiên thần cấp cao trong hội trường này, và các ngài nghĩ rằng ba người không có vũ khí ở đây có thể làm loạn thêm ư? 

Âm thanh lại tắt ngúm. 

\- Được rồi, ai trong các cậu có thể kể lại mọi chuyện đây?

Homme cúi người, nửa ngồi nửa quỳ trên sàn, thầm cảm ơn cách mà Technoblade kéo lại trật tự. Gã quan sát một lượt ba cậu con trai, khá ổn, vẫn giữ vững sự bình tĩnh kể cả khi phải đối mặt với hàng trăm đôi mắt phán xét. Con ngươi ngọc bích của gã sáng lên một chút, những vầng hào quang hoàn toàn bình thường hiện lên trước mắt gã, của cậu trai đeo mặt nạ cười lại hơi khác, bởi gã có thể thấy một nửa quầng lửa đỏ đang cuộn trào cạnh bên, Homme nghiêng đầu, lần cuối gã gặp một con lai là trước khi cuộc đại chiến xảy ra rất lâu. 

\- Thưa ngài. - Dream lên tiếng, tay chắn trước hai người bạn của mình mặc kệ sống lưng lạnh toát vì nỗi căng thẳng. Họ bị bao quanh bởi hàng tá thiên thần mạnh mẽ và giờ thì ngài Tổng lãnh luôn tồn tại mơ hồ trong đầu bọn họ đang ở đây, đưa mắt dò xét mọi động tĩnh họ tạo ra. Không sợ ư, đùa cậu chắc, cậu không phải đá cứng, nhưng nhiều lý do khác nhau ép Dream phải mở miệng giải quyết tình huống này, cậu không còn cách nào khác - Chúng tôi hoàn toàn không cố ý mạo phạm, thực tế thì chúng tôi còn chẳng biết nơi này có tồn tại. Nhưng một cánh cổng hiện ra giữa bầu trời đã cuốn chúng tôi vào trong. Đội Thủ Hộ có thể làm chứng, tôi rơi ra từ một cái lỗ đen giữa không trung trước mặt bọn họ, hai người bạn của tôi cũng vậy. 

\- Và cậu bỏ chạy?

\- Vâng, phản ứng tự nhiên. Tôi nghĩ mình đã ổn cho tới khi tôi chạm vào màn chắn. Nó đã tự động vỡ ra, kéo tôi vào trong, tôi không nghĩ mình có khả năng để gây ra dù chỉ một vết trầy cho lớp yếu nhất, ở đây lại là bảy lớp màn chắn mạnh mẽ. 

\- Ồ đó là lý do đội Thủ Hộ đang tụ tập ngoài cái lỗ to tướng trên kia. 

\- Vâng thưa ngài, và tôi thề rằng không có một lời dối trá nào trong câu chuyện ấy. 

Dream trả lời dõng dạc như thể đã soạn sẵn trong đầu mọi khả năng có thể xảy ra. Cậu ta không hề bị bầu không khí kinh khủng này lấn áp, mạnh dạn và tự tin, đầu cậu ngẩng cao kể cả khi tất cả vùi cậu vào đất bẩn, thật sự ấn tượng. Homme mỉm cười, ánh sáng trong mắt nhạt dần rồi biến mất, gã đứng dậy, tuyên bố với tất cả mọi người rằng câu chuyện của Dream là sự thật, gạt bỏ mọi lời phản đối ra khỏi tai trước khi ra hiệu cho ba người lạ có thể thoát khỏi tư thế quỳ. Đám đông lại nháo nhào lên trước quyết định của Tổng lãnh, nhưng nghi ngờ khả năng nhìn thấu của Homme ư, họ chẳng muốn bày ra thêm một rắc rối khác đâu. 

\- Ba người có thể đi. 

Homme hất tay, những khối đá hắc diện trồi lên từ sàn nhà, xếp chồng lên nhau, kết lại thành một cánh cổng quen thuộc ngay sau lưng ba cậu trai. Gió lộng tràn vào trong hội trường, cuốn cái mùi hương nhàn nhạt của cây cỏ qua từng ngóc ngách của khối kiến trúc bằng đá hoa cương, lát ánh sáng tím nhẹ hắt lên vai những tấm áo vải thô sờn màu, ba người bạn nhìn nhau, rồi quay về với ngài Tổng lãnh, thực hiện hành động cúi chào cùng một lời cảm ơn chân thành. Sapnap vốn đã đợi từ lâu lao qua cánh cổng đầu tiên, kéo theo George đang vò tóc theo sau, Dream chầm chậm bước đến, chiếc mặt nạ cười hướng về phía Technoblade và Philza khẽ gật nhẹ trước khi tan vào luồng sáng. Một ngày khó hiểu, nhưng cậu nghĩ rằng đây sẽ là lần cuối gặp gỡ, rằng sợi chỉ giữa bọn cậu và họ đã căng về các hướng khác nhau, một kỷ niệm nhỏ nhoi chỉ lóe sáng trong phút chốc rồi lụi tàn. Sẽ chẳng còn gì nữa sau khi cậu bước qua cánh cổng này. 

_Nhưng Dream ơi, đây mới chính là mồi lửa._

Cánh cổng biến mất, nhanh chóng như cách nó đến. Homme vỗ tay thu hút sự chú ý của tất cả mọi người, quay trở lại với bục đá. 

\- Bắt đầu cuộc họp của chúng ta nào. 

Gã nói, kết thúc bằng một nụ cười. 

*

\- Cậu vẫn chưa giải thích với bọn họ chuyện vừa rồi. 

Philza tiến đến cạnh ngài Tổng lãnh, nắng phủ lên bọn họ một lớp màu vàng ấm. Cuộc họp kết thúc khá sớm, chủ yếu là việc Homme thông báo về giải đấu sắp diễn ra, những thứ cần chuẩn bị hay kế hoạch tổ chức. Chẳng ai lên tiếng phản đối, đây là điều mà Đấng tối cao đã đồng ý, mọi ý nghĩ coi thường giải đấu này đều sớm bị dẹp bỏ bởi tiếng nói của Tổng lãnh. Sự kiện kết nối giữa Thiên Đường và Địa Ngục sau 1000 kể từ cuộc đại chiến, thời điểm duy nhất cả hai giới bắt tay nhau gỡ bỏ bức tường chắn ngang giờ sẽ đứng đầu danh sách việc quan trọng cần giải quyết. Tổng lãnh thiên thần rời đi ngay sau khi kết thúc việc của mình đang dành chút thời gian rảnh rỗi tận hưởng cách gió vuốt ve làn da. 

\- Việc các cánh cổng bỗng nhiên xuất hiện vẫn hay xảy ra mà, tàn dư của cuộc chiến ấy vẫn chưa dọn xong đâu. - Homme nhắm mắt, vai hạ xuống, gã trông hoàn toàn đắm chìm vào cái dịu dàng những luồng khí mát rượi - Còn về lớp màn chắn, tôi không thể tiết lộ công khai như thế được. 

\- Tại sao vậy? - Philza không nhìn người nhỏ tuổi hơn, mắt anh phiêu lưu trên đầu ngọn cỏ đang lay động. 

\- Cậu ta là con lai, Phil. 

Philza mở to mắt, anh quay đầu, cơ mặt đơ ra, toàn bộ tâm trí anh tập trung vào hai chữ _"con lai"_ , cổ họng ngứa ngáy bởi một mảnh ký ức khó chịu đang chạy qua trước mắt anh. Khoảng lặng giữa bọn họ kéo dài một chút trước khi Homme lại tiếp tục. 

\- Thật hiếm nhỉ? Con lai đã gần như tuyệt diệt vào lúc ấy, thời điểm đen tối tôi chẳng bao giờ muốn nhắc tới. 

\- Nhưng làm thế nào mà họ không phát hiện ra?

\- Tôi nghĩ là nhờ nỗ lực của bố mẹ cậu ta. Bản thân cậu ấy có lẽ cũng chẳng biết, nếu không đã không chạm vào màn chắn rồi. 

Thứ gì đó bấu lấy tim Philza, đào sâu cái móng sắc nhọn của nó vào da thịt anh, kéo tâm trí anh chìm vào những ngày bạo tàn xưa cũ. Anh thở hắt ra, cố giữ bản thân bình tĩnh, một bàn tay chạm nhẹ lên vai anh, Philza mở mắt, và cái nhìn đau buồn trong đôi con ngươi của Homme giờ đây sẽ găm sâu vào đầu anh, cảnh báo anh về tương lai sắp tới của tất cả bọn họ. 

\- Phil, thứ gì đó đang đến, không thể ngăn cản, không thể tránh khỏi. - Ngài Tổng lãnh quay bước chân - Tôi nghĩ lần này anh không thể đứng ngoài được đâu. 

Tiếng bước chân xa dần. Gió vẫn ca bài ca của nó, giọt nắng lấp lánh trên phiến lá xanh lục, tất cả, mờ dần trong mắt Philza. Rồi đây sẽ chỉ còn mỗi lửa rực cháy. 

\- Phil, ta về thôi. 

Giọng Technoblade kéo anh quay về với hiện tại. Cậu ta đứng cạnh anh, lầm bầm về việc ánh sáng quá rực rỡ khiến cậu ta khó chịu, đôi khuyên tai đung đưa theo từng chuyển động. 

\- Ta sẽ sớm gặp lại cậu ấy thôi.

\- Gặp lại ai cơ?

\- Dream. 

Gió tiếp tục cất tiếng hát. 


	2. II

Họ ngồi trước bậc thềm, ủ mình trong tấm chăn bông dày sụ. Hơi lạnh khiến má họ đỏ ửng, gió đêm có mùi thanh dịu của sương và cỏ mai, họ không đốt đèn, để màn đêm phủ lên vai mình lớp lụa đen mượt mà, đưa mắt trông ra những đốm sáng lập lòe trên cái nền màu đen đặc quánh. 

Họ ngồi đó, im lặng, thưởng thức sự bình đạm của một đêm khuya đơn thuần, không có âm thanh nào ngoài tiếng lá nhảy múa theo bài hát dịu dàng khi gió luồn qua nhánh cây. Sương lạnh ngấm vào chân tóc, những đôi mi khép hờ, mỗi người tự đắm chìm trong thế giới của riêng mình, và chờ đợi, nhận thức mờ ảo giữa những giấc ngủ ngắn chập chờn hay mớ ý nghĩ vẩn vơ cuộn trào trong đầu, đêm như dài đằng đẵng. 

\- Dream. 

Sapnap tựa má lên vai người bạn tóc vàng của mình, vai rúc sâu hơn vào tấm chăn màu kem. Gió lại vỗ về cậu chìm sâu hơn vào cơn mộng mị, cậu thả lỏng người, mùi thơm nhẹ phảng phất quanh mũi, Sapnap đảo mắt để có thể trông thấy đường cằm Dream lộ ra dưới lớp sứ trắng. Bạn cậu chưa bao giờ để lộ mặt dù bất kỳ lý do nào, khoảnh khắc duy nhất Dream sơ hở là khi cậu ta co người trong góc phòng với mặt nạ kéo ra một chút để thở, Sapnap nhớ cách môi cậu ra nghiến vào nhau, kiềm chế tiếng rên rỉ trong khi vai run rẩy kịch liệt cố tránh xa khỏi mọi người hết sức có thể. Lần đầu tiên và lần cuối cùng cậu thấy tên cứng đầu này hoảng loạn, Dream mạnh mẽ, thông minh và thừa sự tự tin, luôn ngồi giữa để bọn cậu dựa vào, luôn là cái tên đầu tiên bọn cậu gọi khi gặp rắc rối, luôn đứng chắn trước luồng sáng, luôn như vậy. Đôi khi Sapnap nghĩ, cậu ta đã quên mất cách dựa vào người khác, quên luôn cả cái quyền được khụy gối khi mệt mỏi và sẽ mãi như thế cho đến cuối đời, bởi bạn cậu, khó chịu thay là một kẻ ngoan cường đến phát bực. 

\- Sao thế? - Giọng Dream hơi khàn, mặt vẫn hướng về phía chân trời xa xăm. 

\- Cậu thơm nhỉ?

\- Chuyện gì nữa đây, tự dưng lại nói thế?

\- Không biết, chỉ là cậu có mùi thơm lắm. 

\- George, Sapnap bắt đầu rồi đấy. 

\- Thôi nào, George, anh cũng ngửi thấy phải không?

George cử động, anh không đặt nửa trọng lượng của mình lên cậu trai tóc vàng như Sapnap, George dễ ngại ngùng thường chỉ dựa nhẹ vào vai Dream trong khi cố ngăn cậu ta tiếp tục cười chọc ghẹo mình. Anh đẩy kính lên tóc, nhướn mày nhìn tên nhóc đeo băng trán nháy mắt với anh, cố gạt cơn buồn ngủ qua một bên để hiểu động cơ của cậu ta. Sapnap làm một số kí hiệu tay kỳ quái sau lưng Dream, thú thật thì anh khá bối rối, nhưng lại bằng một cách bí ẩn nào đó, George nhận ra cậu trai tóc đen muốn để người ngồi giữa có cơ hội nghỉ ngơi. Dream đã làm chỗ dựa cho bọn họ cả đêm rồi. 

Sapnap cựa quậy, bắt đầu làm rơi tấm chăn khỏi vai bọn họ, tay kéo eo Dream lại gần hơn trong khi đầu mũi cọ nhẹ lên cổ bạn mình. Dream chống cự một chút, cố đẩy vai Sapnap đi, nhưng rồi lại chợt nhận ra cậu ta vốn không phải loại người dễ từ bỏ, vậy nên Dream chỉ có thể để tên đáng ghét này giữ mình trong vòng tay, đặt cơ thể tựa hẳn vào lòng cậu ta như cách cậu ta muốn, dù sao cậu cũng không ghét điều này. George bật cười khi anh di chuyển vị trí một chút, níu lấy góc tấm chăn, phủ nó lên cơ thể ba người họ, vòng tay như ôm lấy cả hai thiên thần nhỏ tuổi hơn. Anh khịt mũi, cúi sát vào gáy Dream, anh nghĩ cơn buồn ngủ khiến anh bạo dạn hơn anh tưởng, anh chỉ muốn xác nhận lại lời của Sapnap thôi. 

\- Đúng là có mùi dễ chịu thật. - George thì thầm, anh có thể thấy vành tai cậu trai tóc vàng ửng đỏ kể cả khi màn đêm bao phủ lấy họ - Mùi như những ngày tuyết đầu mùa í. 

\- Không đâu, em chắc rằng đó là mùi của rừng thông chớm đông. 

\- Được rồi, hôm nay không phải là ngày đoán mùi của nhau đâu. 

Dream để một tiếng cười ra khỏi miệng. Cậu ngả đầu lên ngực Sapnap, ủ mình trong vòng tay George, ấm quá, những giây phút họ âu yếm nhau như thể họ dành hết dịu dàng của cả vũ trụ này cho nhau. _"Hạnh phúc"_ , đó là từ người ta miêu tả nó, Dream nhận ra mỗi khoảnh khắc trôi qua của cậu đều hạnh phúc khi bạn cậu vẫn ở đây, cạnh bên cậu. Có những ngày tệ hại, nhưng cậu đã biết cách trân trọng khoảng thời gian tốt đẹp, cậu không nghĩ quá nhiều về tương lai, cũng không mãi tìm kiếm thứ đã ngủ yên trong quá khứ, cậu sống cho hiện tại và sẽ dùng hết mọi quyết tâm để làm điều đó. 

\- Tuyệt thật. 

Dream thở một hơi dài thoả mãn, mắt lim dim, cậu có mọi sự thoải mái và an toàn cậu cần, vậy nên cậu sẽ cho phép bản thân lười biếng chút vậy. 

Sapnap có thể nghe thấy tiếng thở nhẹ đều đặn của bạn mình, cậu gật đầu với George trước khi cũng tự thả mình vào giấc ngủ. Thiên thần lớn hơn hạ vai, mi nặng trĩu, anh dành chút tỉnh táo còn lại quan sát xung quanh trước khi nhanh chóng khép mắt, tất cả, lại chìm vào màn đêm tĩnh lặng. 

Đáng lẽ ra họ nên tự lượng sức mình, không ngủ để đón bình minh của ngày Thiên Đường và Địa Ngục mở cửa ư, một thử thách thật sự khó nhằn. 

*

Dream mở mắt ngay khi tiếng đồng hồ điểm giây đầu tiên, cậu ngồi dậy, miệng lẩm nhẩm theo từng nhịp của thứ âm thanh đang vọng trong không gian, vội vã đánh thức hai người bạn của mình. Từ nơi chân trời đằng xa, màu cam vàng loang dần ra trên lớp lụa đen. 

Đồng hồ vẫn tiếp tục đếm. 

3.

2.

1.

Một tiếng rung chấn lớn trước khi gió cuộn lên từ khắp mọi nơi. Ánh sáng đã chiếm lấy hoàn toàn nền trời, tia cầu vồng xẹt ngang và ta có thể thấy những ô màu hình vuông lồi ra lõm vào khi cái đuôi bảy sắc của cầu vồng lướt qua. Lại một rung chấn khác, đất dưới chân họ rung lên mạnh mẽ, âm thanh ầm ầm của đá cứng va chạm át đi mọi lời họ cố nói với nhau. Và tất cả dừng lại, 12 giây, rồi tiếng nổ lớn vỡ ra trong không gian, thông báo cho toàn thể cư dân của Thiên Đường hôm nay quan trọng thế nào. 

Rằng hôm nay, sẽ mở ra một kỷ nguyên hoà bình mới. 

\- Quào, không ngờ nó lại kinh khủng như thế. - Sapnap thở hắt ra trước khi kéo vành môi mình thành một nụ cười khó xử, cậu vịn tay vào lan can gỗ, chân cố nâng đỡ cơ thể đứng dậy. Có nằm mơ cậu cũng không nghĩ tới một trận động đất hay cách bầu trời vỡ ra như thế - Hồi trước còn bé quá không nhớ rõ, nhưng giờ thì tớ hiểu sao mấy gã lớn tuổi không thích ngày này rồi. 

\- Anh cứ tưởng là chỉ có ánh sáng, kim tuyến hay mấy thứ lấp lánh thôi chứ, may là nhà chúng ta vẫn còn nguyên đấy. 

\- Ừm George, em nghĩ anh sẽ rút lại câu đấy sau khi nhìn đống bát đĩa và mấy chậu hoa trong nhà. 

Dream đỡ thiên thần lớn hơn đứng dậy, đưa mắt nhìn xuyên qua cửa sổ rồi thở dài một hơi. Cậu ngó quanh, không thay đổi gì, thật ra cậu không chắc về quyết định này của cả Thiên Đường lẫn Địa Ngục. Đã có những quy tắc cấp thiết được đặt ra, bức tường tạm thời được dỡ bỏ, nhưng sau ngần ấy thời gian hận thù, chiến tranh và mất mát, họ tin rằng cư dân cả hai giới sẽ gạt bỏ được định kiến trong đầu họ để bắt tay nhau ư? Dream không phải là một trong số những kẻ tiêu cực luôn căm ghét Địa Ngục, và cậu tin hai người bạn của cậu cũng vậy, chỉ là Dream không chắc về cách kỷ nguyên hoà bình này sẽ bắt đầu thế nào khi ngọn lửa bất hoà ấy vẫn chưa bị dập tắt. 

Thôi vậy, cậu lắc đầu, cậu sẽ để dành đầu óc mình cho giải đấu sắp tới thay vì những thứ vĩ mô cậu không bao giờ muốn dây vào. 

George bắt đầu hét lên khi nhận ra chậu cây yêu thích của anh đang nằm úp ngược dưới đất, Dream bật cười trong khi Sapnap an ủi chàng trai tóc nâu bằng mấy câu đùa của cậu. 

\- George, chỉ là một cái cây vô dụng sắp chết vì thiếu nước thôi mà. Hãy giải thoát nó đi anh. 

George hét lớn hơn nữa. 

\- Sapnap cậu thực sự không giúp được gì hết. - Dream giễu cợt, cậu nhìn thẳng vào mặt George với vẻ nghiêm túc hết sức có thể, đặt tay lên vai anh - George, tin em đi, có hàng nghìn cái cây đẹp hơn thứ đang nằm trong chậu kia. Thú thật thì chưa bao giờ em nhìn thấy một dạng thực vật có bộ rễ lật ngược lên như thế cả, Sapnap nhỉ?

\- Đó không phải rễ của nó, nó trụi hết lá vì bọn em quên bẵng chỗ giấu nó đi thì có!!!

Tiếng kêu tuyệt vọng của chàng thiên thần tóc nâu vọng ra trong không gian, hòa vào giọng cười đáng ghét của hai tên nhóc nhỏ hơn. 

Cho đến khi một cái lỗ đen to tướng xuất hiện trước bãi cỏ nhà họ. 

Cả ba đờ người, mất mấy giây để nhận ra sự quen thuộc của cái lỗ, đó chính là thứ chết tiệt đã lôi họ vào rắc rối lần trước. Dream hét lên bảo bọn họ vào nhà ngay lập tức, cậu đẩy Sapnap lẫn George vào trong rồi tự mình khóa cửa, gió bắt đầu cuộn lên bên ngoài căn nhà gỗ, đùa bọn cậu chắc, ngay sau khi Thiên Đường và Địa Ngục mở cửa ư, giờ thì cánh cổng này hoàn toàn có thể cuốn bọn họ qua bên kia thế giới, hoặc thả bọn họ giữa hồ dung nham chẳng hạn và không có cái nào nghe ổn hết. Cả ba cúi người xuống thấp, lắng nghe tiếng cửa sổ va lập cập khi gió trở nên mạnh hơn, tự hỏi vì sao cánh cổng quái quỷ kia lại tìm đến họ lần nữa. Hít một hơi sâu, họ đang soạn sẵn những viễn cảnh tệ nhất có thể xảy ra. 

Rồi chẳng có gì hết. 

Có tiếng người bên ngoài, nhiều người. Ba thiên thần nhìn nhau, có vẻ lần này người gặp rắc rối không phải là bọn họ. Hẳn ai đó đang rơi vào trường hợp của họ lần trước, có thể nhận ra sự bối rối trong cách những người lạ này hỏi nhau chuyện gì đang xảy ra. Dream gật đầu thật mạnh trước khi vặn khóa, ổn rồi, họ sẽ giúp đỡ một chút vậy. 

\- Cái quái gì vừa xảy ra vậy? - Skeppy đứng dậy, mắt nheo lại vì bị quá nhiều ánh sáng tấn công. Cậu nhìn quanh, được rồi, đây chắc chắn là mơ, đây chắc chắn là cơn ác mộng tệ nhất cậu có thể tưởng tượng ra - Bad, em nghĩ chúng ta tiêu rồi. 

\- Skeppy, thư giãn chút nào. - Bad cố trấn an bạn mình, nhưng không thể phủ nhận ruột gan trong bụng anh đang nhộn nhạo hết cả lên. Anh biết về mấy cánh cổng rắc rối kia, chỉ là anh không ngờ nó lại chọn bọn anh, và khó chịu thay, vào một ngày đặc biệt đáng để ăn mừng. 

\- Bad, cái lỗ đấy vừa cuốn chúng ta qua Thiên Đường. 

Antfrost xoa trán, tai mèo cụp xuống, cậu đã thấy mấy bức tranh về Thiên Đường trong thư viện, nhưng đặt chân lên nơi đó ư, cậu thậm chí còn chưa từng nghĩ tới. Tất cả những gì cậu được dạy là cố giữ mình xa khỏi cái nơi thần thánh đó hết sức có thể. 

\- Nghe này, vẫn còn cách mà. - Badboyhalo, người đang nỗ lực để tỏ ra bình tĩnh vỗ nhẹ vai hai cậu em. Thật may vì chỉ có một căn nhà đã đóng kín cửa trước mắt họ, thật may là túi dụng cụ của Antfrost vẫn còn trên lưng cậu, họ có thể tìm ra cách - Skeppy, Antfrost, đây chỉ là một đồng cỏ vắng người. Chúng ta sẽ đi theo la bàn, nó luôn chỉ về Địa Ngục mà đúng không, và nếu bắt gặp thiên thần nào, hoà bình, giữ im lặng, các quy tắc đã được đặt ra và nó sẽ bảo vệ chúng ta. 

Skeppy thở ra một hơi bực dọc, cậu biết Bad nói đúng và cậu tin chàng ác quỷ này, nhưng tại sao lại là bọn họ chứ? Cắm trại trong rừng là tội lỗi chắc, cậu không biết nữa, cậu chỉ mong mọi rắc rối đã dừng ở đây rồi. 

Cánh cửa gỗ ấy bật mở và ba người lạ mặt xuất hiện trước hiên nhà, nhìn chằm chằm vào bọn họ với gương mặt ngỡ ngàng. Mọi hành động dừng lại ngay khoảnh khắc ấy. 

\- Thiên thần???

\- Ác quỷ???

*

Họ đã im lặng được một khoảng thời gian, chủ yếu là nhìn nhau, dò xét mọi biểu cảm hay hành động để đảm bảo rằng chẳng ai trong số họ có ý nghĩ thù địch. Cả sáu người chen chúc nhau trong ngôi nhà gỗ bừa bộn, không dám thở mạnh, họ sắp bị bầu không khí căng thẳng này đè chết rồi, cuộc đối thoại đã chấm dứt ngay sau khi họ giới thiệu tên của nhau. 

\- Chúng tôi cũng từng bị cánh cổng ấy cuốn vào tình huống khó xử. 

Dream mở lời, thoải mái tiến lại gần chàng ác quỷ trông lớn tuổi nhất sau khi đã hít một hơi thật sâu. Ác quỷ chẳng có vẻ gì khác họ cả, nếu không bởi thứ bản năng tự nhiên luôn cho họ biết thế giới họ thuộc về, Dream sẽ không bao giờ nhận ra khoảng cách giữa ác quỷ và thiên thần mất. 

\- Gần đây chúng xuất hiện nhiều hơn nữa, chẳng hiểu nổi. - Bad cười nhẹ, gạt bỏ câu hỏi về cảm giác kì lạ trong lồng ngực mình khi nhìn vào Dream, cậu ta cứ mang lại cảm giác của một ác quỷ như bọn anh, nhưng đùa chắc, bản năng của anh lại nhắc anh rằng đó vẫn là một thiên thần. Anh không nghĩ sâu hơn, Bad tiến đến bắt tay cậu trai tóc vàng với một nụ cười tươi trên môi, anh nghĩ mọi chuyện sẽ ổn thôi. 

\- Dù sao thì, chào mừng đến Thiên Đường. 

\- Để cho rõ hơn, bọn tôi không phải dạng tiêu cực như mọi người nghĩ đâu. - Sapnap bước lên khoác vai bạn mình, tinh quái nhếch mép - Thật ra bọn tôi toàn trốn đi chỗ khác hồi đại chiến xảy ra, nên là ổn thôi, không có thù hằn gì hết. 

\- Yeah, tôi biết là hơi khó tin, nhưng bọn tôi không muốn tạo hiềm khích, và tôi mong mọi người cũng vậy. - George tiếp lời, gạt kính lên tóc, không có sự gượng ép nào giữa ba thiên thần, đó là những lời chân thật của họ. 

Khóe miệng Bad nở rộng hơn với gò má ửng hồng, anh nhìn qua Skeppy vừa bật cười vừa vò tóc, với Antfrost cạnh bên vẫy nhẹ đuôi tiến lại gần anh. 

\- Bọn tôi hoàn toàn đồng ý!

Bad reo lên, giờ thì anh tin vào cách định mệnh gắn kết mọi người. Ba thiên thần tốt bụng có cùng hoàn cảnh, suy nghĩ như họ ư, thật sự không còn gì tuyệt hơn, đâu đó trong anh nhận ra sự thân thiết quen thuộc như thể đã có một cuộc đời khác nơi họ làm bạn với nhau, và giờ đây, họ đang tái hiện cuộc đời ấy lần nữa. Bad quyết định rồi, anh sẽ tin tưởng vào cách định mệnh mang họ lại, sau tất cả, đây chính là hoà bình mà anh tưởng tượng ra. 

\- Nếu mọi người đang tìm đường quay lại Địa Ngục thì bọn tôi có thể giúp đấy! - Sapnap đề nghị sau khi xin phép Antfront được chạm vào đôi tai mèo của cậu ta - Ta có thể đi qua Cổng Trời, sẽ nhanh và an toàn hơn việc băng qua trung tâm Thiên Đường. 

\- Ổn đấy nhỉ, tránh được nhiều phiền phức hơn. - Antfrost vểnh tai lên để Sapnap dễ dàng vuốt ve, cậu ta hẳn vui lắm, nụ cười càng nở rộng trên môi. 

\- Hơi không liên quan chút, nhưng mọi người có định đến xem giải đấu không? - George đưa mấy cái túi da họ đã chuẩn bị từ trước cho hai tên nhóc, bởi họ sẽ di chuyển đến nơi luyện tập sau khi đảm bảo những cậu trai ác quỷ đã an toàn - Ý tôi là sẽ rất vui nếu ta có thể gặp lại nhau. 

\- Thật ra thì bọn tôi cũng sẽ tham gia giải đấu ấy. 

Skeppy choàng vai Bad, đã hoàn toàn gạt bỏ mọi dè chừng của mình ra khỏi đầu. Cậu có thể thấy cách niềm vui nở ra trên mặt những thiên thần khi họ nghe điều đó và nó khiến cậu thật sự thoải mái. Bad hưởng ứng bằng cách gật đầu thật mạnh, thổ lộ việc bọn họ đã phải di chuyển vào rừng để luyện tập rồi gặp cánh cổng, cả chuyện họ khó khăn thế nào trong vấn đề tìm kiếm thêm đồng đội. Không thiếu bạn bè, nhưng để hoà hợp được về kỹ năng là rất khó. 

\- Hãy ghé qua xem thử nơi luyện tập cùng chúng tôi trước khi rời đi. - Dream quàng túi qua vai, ra hiệu về phía cửa, có thể thấy cậu phấn khích như thế nào trong cái cách cậu ngân cao giọng và những bước nhảy nhẹ trên mũi giày vải - Anh biết đấy, bọn tôi cũng đang thiếu người. 

Khoảng Trống, vùng không gian tạm thời được tạo ra chỉ dành riêng cho sự kiện đặc biệt này, chào đón tất cả mọi cư dân đến từ Thiên Đường lẫn Địa Ngục. Đấu trường vẫn còn được giữ kín, người ta cho rằng nó tàng hình đâu đó trong vùng trũng của Khoảng Trống, ngăn cách với bên ngoài bằng một lớp màn chắn trong suốt khác. Các khu luyện tập được xây dựng ngoài rìa không gian, chỉn chu từng thử thách một, tất cả đều được đảm bảo hoạt động trơn tru để mang lại cảm giác tốt nhất cho người tham gia. Thông thường chỉ mất vài giây để dịch chuyển từ khu trung tâm đến Khoảng Trống, việc băng qua những cánh Cổng Trời lại tốn thời gian hơn, dù sao cũng là cách để bọn họ giao tiếp với nhau thật nhiều. 

\- Các cậu có vẻ rành rọt về mấy cánh Cổng Trời nhỉ?

Bad nói lớn hơn, gió đã át đi tiếng anh khi cả sáu người bọn họ băng qua một biển mây rộng lớn. Những lớp bông trắng mềm mại cuộn vào nhau tắm mình trong nắng, bụi lấp lánh điểm tô lên bức tranh tuyệt đẹp mà Đấng tối cao của Thiên Đường đã thổi hồn, tất cả chúng giờ đang hiện ra trước mắt anh, nơi mà anh nghĩ cả đời này mình chẳng có cơ hội được ngắm nhìn, đẹp, đẹp lắm, cả những chiếc lông vũ trắng muốt rung rinh trên đôi cánh người bay phía trước anh. Bad quay đầu, Skeppy chỉ đang tận hưởng khoảng thời gian của riêng mình, cậu căng cánh đón gió lộng, cơ thể thả lỏng lượn theo cách không khí đẩy cậu đi, anh có thể nhận ra cậu vui thế nào khi lớn tiếng gọi Bad bằng cái chất giọng trẻ con. Antfrost trồi lên khỏi tầng mây, xoay nhiều vòng trước khi bung rộng cánh, sương trắng cuốn quanh rồi nhanh chóng tan ra theo từng chuyển động của cậu trai mang tai mèo, cậu hít một hơi sâu, cảm nhận cái mùi ẩm ướt hoà trong không gian. Như cách Dream đã nói, ở đây, chẳng còn gì quan trọng nữa. 

\- Thời gian rảnh rỗi của bọn tôi nhiều lắm!

Sapnap vượt lên phía trước, cố gắng thử kiểu bay ngửa cậu vừa mới nghĩ ra. Mất một chút thời gian để cân bằng nhưng cậu nhanh chóng thuần thục nó, cậu dựa ngửa người, tay vòng ra sau đầu, lướt trên không khí bằng đôi cánh của riêng mình, hoàn toàn thả hồn vào tiếng gió ù ù bên tai. Đó là trước khi George lại túm đuôi sợi dây băng trán của cậu và kéo nó xuống khiến Sapnap mất thăng bằng, như mọi khi, họ tiếp tục tìm thêm cách mới để chọc ghẹo nhau. 

\- Ồ không sao cứ kệ họ đi. - Dream đáp xuống bãi cỏ đầu tiên, ra hiệu những chàng ác quỷ thu đôi cánh đen tuyền của mình lại, trước mặt họ là cánh cổng dẫn thẳng đến Khoảng Trống - Họ sẽ dừng lại khi chán thôi. - Tiếng cười đặc trưng bật ra khỏi môi khi nhìn hai người bạn cậu vẫn đang cản trở nhau đáp đất. 

\- Mỗi ngày đều bận rộn như thế à? 

\- Ừ, nhưng thiếu tiếng cãi nhau của họ thì tôi chán chết mất. 

Dream dúi mũi giày lên cỏ xanh, tóc ánh vàng bởi nắng và để hai cái chấm đen trên mặt nạ nhìn năm người còn lại chằm chằm. Cậu nhún vai, tiến về phía cánh cổng trong khi ngoắc tay bảo tất cả cùng vào, để ánh sáng tím phủ lên vai bọn họ, nhìn cảnh vật trước mắt cong vẹo méo mó dần chẳng còn nhìn ra hình thù rồi tan vào sắc tím đặc quánh. 

Đông kinh khủng, đó là điều đầu tiên họ nghĩ tới khi nhìn dòng người tấp nập trước mặt. Khoảnh sân lớn trước cánh cổng dẫn vào khu luyện tập toàn người là người, các nhóm đứng túm tụm ở khắp mọi nơi, tiếng nói cười lẫn vào âm thanh dụng cụ va chạm phát ra từ bên trong khu luyện tập và trên gương mặt ai cũng là cái vẻ háo hức khó tin, dĩ nhiên là bỏ qua mấy cái liếc mắt khó chịu mỗi khi một nhóm thiên thần hay ác quỷ lướt qua nhau. Những bộ trang phục nhiều màu, người đứng người ngồi quanh các gốc cây cổ thụ to cao đùa giỡn, bàn chiến thuật và chờ đợi, cả cái cách không khí nóng lên bởi nhiệt huyết đang sôi sục của tất cả những cư dân có mặt ở đây, không có nhiều mâu thuẫn như người ta vẫn tưởng, họ sẽ chứng tỏ cho nhau ngoài đấu trường chứ không phải mấy trận cãi nhau vặt vãnh và điều đó càng khiến phần hiếu chiến của từng người trong số họ lộ ra. Bạn không thể đứng đây mà không cảm nhận được máu nóng đang bơm mạnh trong cơ thể mình, hơi thở gấp rút vì trái tim đang nhảy loạn trong lồng ngực và gò má nóng bừng vì từng thớ cơ đang được đốt cháy bởi sự hào hứng. 

\- Quào, đến lúc thể hiện rồi!!! - Sapnap hét lớn, nhảy cẫng lên như trẻ con. Cậu chụp lấy vai George, lắc mạnh đến mức chiếc kính trên mặt anh lệch khỏi vị trí trước khi vồ vai Dream đứng trước mình - Tuyệt quá!!! - Cậu đang phấn khích và không gì có thể ngăn cản cậu thể hiện nó. 

\- Ổn hơn chúng ta tưởng nhiều đấy nhỉ? - Antfrost bật cười, đuôi rung nhẹ, nhìn cách mắt Skeppy long lanh với nụ cười nở rộng và Badboyhalo cố gắng kiềm lại tiếng hét lớn, cậu biết chuyện này sẽ rất vui đây. 

\- Ổn gì chứ, phải gọi là đỉnh của chóp luôn!!!

\- Lên luôn mọi người ơi!

Dream la lên, chẳng hề giấu diếm sự vui vẻ trong giọng nói của mình, để cái phần trẻ con lộ ra. Cậu chạy ào lên cùng Sapnap, trầm trồ trước cánh cổng dựng bằng đá hoa cương trắng to lớn, chờ đợi thứ đang được giấu kín bên trong. George thả lỏng vai sau khi dành một khoảng dài ngớ người trước mọi thứ đang diễn ra, anh bật cười, nhìn hai cậu em kích động chỉ trỏ xung quanh, Sapnap luôn nghịch ngợm nhưng đây cũng là giây phút hiếm hoi Dream bỏ cái vẻ bình thản của mình xuống, và điều đó khiến anh rất vui. George bước lên, gật đầu với những chàng ác quỷ rồi tham gia với hai cậu thiên thần kia, thật không thể chờ tới giây phút mọi thứ bắt đầu. 

Một tiếng chuông vang lên, và những đốm sáng xuất hiện trước mặt từng người một đang hiện diện ở Khoảng Trống. Giọng nói trầm ấm vọng ra không gian đề nghị tất cả thực hiện việc khai báo tên cũng như nơi bản thân thuộc về bằng cách chạm vào đốm sáng, giọng nói bắt đầu lặp lại các quy tắc không thể phá vỡ, yêu cầu họ lập lời thề trước khi thông báo cách đăng ký đội hình cho giải đấu. Một số thủ tục rườm rà, nhưng đó là cách quản lý ổn thoả cho sự kiện lớn này. 

Mặt đất rung lên khi cánh cổng bằng đá chuyển động, tiếng ầm ầm nặng nề kéo dài cho đến khi hai cánh cửa hoàn toàn mở rộng. Mọi người di chuyển theo nhóm, sự ồn ào vẫn tiếp tục, dòng người đua nhau đổ ào vào trong. Dream đã chững lại, dù chỉ trong giây lát, cậu không bước đi như cách những người bạn cậu đang làm, cứng đờ như một bức tượng. Nhưng nó lướt qua rất nhanh, Dream vội vã quay trở lại trước khi ai đó kịp hỏi, bắt đầu mấy câu đùa như mọi lần. Cậu không chắc mình hiểu chuyện gì đang xảy ra, cậu đã thấy tên của mình, hoàn toàn bình thường, nhưng chẳng có ký hiệu nào bên dưới cả, người ta sẽ xác định thiên thần hay ác quỷ bằng những ký hiệu ấy, nhưng đối với Dream, chỉ có mỗi tên của cậu. Một lỗi nhỏ chăng, cậu không biết, nhưng cậu sẽ tạm bỏ qua nó với hi vọng sẽ không có rắc rối nào tìm đến, vậy nên Dream, như một thói quen, để chiếc mặt nạ bảo vệ mình khỏi mọi thứ. 

Cậu bước lên phía trước, hòa vào dòng người. 

*

Wilbur mỉm cười nghịch mái tóc nâu xoăn nhẹ của mình, khẽ nghiêng đầu nhìn Technoblade trầm tư đưa mắt ra chân trời đằng xa. Anh nhún vai, vỗ nhẹ lên lưng chàng trai tóc hồng, tiếng chuông đã đổ ầm ngoài kia, âm thanh va vào những mảng tường vọng lại trong hành lang dài vắng người. 

\- Đến lúc rồi đấy. - Wilbur nói, bước ra ngoài nắng, để ánh sáng tụ lại sau lưng mình. 

\- Dù sao tôi cũng đánh giá cao việc tạo thêm một không gian khác cách xa Cõi Giữa cho giải đấu. - Technoblade hắng giọng rồi tiếp bước theo bạn mình, mắt ngao ngán đảo quanh - Tôi không muốn ngày nào cũng phải nghe tiếng đánh nhau trong lúc ngủ đâu. 

\- Tổng lãnh đã từng nghĩ đến việc mang giải đấu đến Cõi Giữa ấy chứ. 

\- Gì cơ?

\- Nhưng tất cả đều phản đối, tôi nghĩ ngài ấy chỉ đang đùa thôi. 

\- Chà lần đầu tiên tôi cảm thấy biết ơn sự cố chấp của mấy tên đấy. 

Technoblade thở phào, đôi cánh trắng bung rộng nhấc người cậu lên không trung. Wilbur búng tay, một cái lỗ xuất hiện giữa bầu trời, anh ra hiệu và nhận được cái gật đầu của thiên thần còn lại, có thể thấy cậu ta háo hức thế nào kể cả khi biểu cảm thờ ơ chẳng hề thay đổi. Cậu cứ hết gõ ngón tay theo nhịp, mũi giày đôi khi lại dúi vào mặt đất, cả cách môi cậu ta nhếch nhẹ khi Wilbur bắt đầu miêu tả một số thử thách của khu luyện tập trong Khoảng Trống, Technoblade luôn hào hứng với việc chiến đấu có lẽ chẳng bao giờ mất đi. 

Wilbur bật cười, cũng thật mừng vì quan hệ của họ vẫn luôn như thuở đầu sau mọi chuyện. 

Cả hai đáp đất thật nhẹ, thu hút sự chú ý của đám đông xung quanh. Họ bắt đầu tụ lại quanh thiên thần cấp cao Wilbur, vừa tò mò về cậu trai tóc hồng đi cạnh vừa cúi nhẹ đầu chào. Technoblade bắt đầu cáu kỉnh, cậu nghĩ mình chẳng thể chịu thêm một luồng những giọng nói khác nữa đâu, quá nhiều tiếng ồn đang làm phiền Technoblade và cậu chỉ muốn trở về nhà ngay lập tức. Wilbur trông thấy sự khó chịu trên gương mặt bạn mình, anh yêu cầu mọi người tản ra với một giọng chan hoà. Cả hai tiếp tục bước đi sau khi tất cả đều giải tán, họ cũng không chú ý nhiều nữa, họ bận bịu giải quyết mớ thử thách khó nhằn bên trong cánh cổng hơn. 

Tiếng va chạm của kiếm gỗ chào đón họ. Con đường đá dưới chân chia thành nhiều nhánh dẫn đến các phân khu tập luyện khác nhau, và thú thật thì Technoblade ấn tượng với cách mỗi phân khu rộng bằng cả cánh rừng đều có cách điều hướng sao cho mỗi đội có thể tham gia mà không gây sức ép cho nhau. Các bài tập cơ bản đều có mặt ở đây, vượt chướng ngại vật, đấu kiếm, săn lùng và cả giải đố nữa, dù nội dung thi đấu vẫn chưa được công bố, nhưng với sự chuẩn bị đầy đủ này có vẻ sẽ giúp tất cả các đội xoay sở được. 

\- Ấn tượng ra phết đấy. - Technoblade gật gù - Tôi nghĩ mình có thể đoán ra được mấy người đang chuẩn bị nội dung gì cho giải đấu rồi. - Cậu xoa cằm, mắt đặt lên một cái tên quen thuộc trên bảng xếp hạng của vượt chướng ngại vật, lắng nghe cái tên ấy trong lời bàn tán của những người xung quanh. 

\- Chà cậu có thể tỏ ra không biết gì hết. 

Wilbur đang bận bịu cảm nhận sự náo nhiệt xung quanh, anh đã đi qua nơi này nhiều lần, nhưng chứng kiến nó được đổ đầy bởi cư dân của cả Thiên Đường và Địa Ngục ư, thật sự là một trải nghiệm mới lạ. Anh thường không nhìn quá lâu vào các nhóm ác quỷ, anh biết thời đại hoà bình đã được lập và anh phải tập làm quen với việc này, nhưng ngần ấy thời gian chìm đắm trong bạo tàn và lửa đỏ đã để lại một vết sẹo trong anh, trong Technoblade, hay trong tất cả những ai đã cầm vũ khí trên tay mình vào cuộc đại chiến. Thời gian sẽ giúp nó mờ dần, nhưng cảm giác nhức nhối nó để lại là không thể xoá nhoà. Wilbur khẽ đặt tay lên ngực, cảm nhận nhịp tim đều đặn bên trong, một cách đơn giản để anh ổn định đầu óc mình. 

\- Wilbur.

\- Gì đấy, Techno, đột nhiên chững lại vậy? - Anh nhìn theo ngón tay cậu ta, hướng về phía cái tên đứng đầu danh sách với một thành tích thời gian ấn tượng kế bên - Dream? Nghe quen nhỉ?

\- Vụ ở tòa nhà Hội Đồng. 

\- Lần họp trước á? - Wilbur xoa trán, rồi đột nhiên, anh mở to mắt, anh biết Technoblade đề cập đến ai rồi - Là cái cậu đeo mặt nạ cười trong ba người hôm đó!

\- Ừ, là cậu ta. - Technoblade nhướn mày, cậu chỉ không ngờ lời tiên tri của Philza lại trở thành sự thật, cả cái cách mọi người xung quanh bị bất ngờ bởi cậu ta, giờ cơn hào hứng đang bắt đầu cuộn trào trong cơ thể Technoblade như những ngọn sóng không dứt. 

\- Ít khi thấy cậu hứng thú với một người lạ đấy, Techno.

\- Ừ, tôi cũng chẳng biết cái quái gì đang diễn ra với bản thân nữa. 

Technoblade vén tóc qua tai, bỏ qua cái nụ cười trêu chọc của Wilbur rồi bước thẳng về phía phân khu đấu kiếm. 

*

Tommy thua lần nữa rồi, cái giọng cao ngất mỗi khi cậu ta bực tức và chữ sẽ chạy ra khỏi miệng cậu ta thật nhanh. Tubbo vừa cười vừa đỡ bạn mình dậy, giơ một ngón cái về phía Dream. Đám đông xung quanh khúc khích trước cái cách tên nhóc thiên thần tóc vàng cứng đầu kia vẫn chưa chịu chấp nhận sự thật là đối thủ của cậu ta, tên đeo mặt nạ cười thật sự khó nhằn. 

\- Thôi nào Tommy, thừa nhận bản thân "phiền phức" đi rồi anh cho cậu thắng một trận. - Dream bước đến, tra kiếm gỗ vào vỏ, tay hờ hững đặt giữa không khí với đề nghị được đỡ tên nhóc kia dậy. 

\- Tôi thà ăn thêm một ngụm cát nữa hơn là để anh giúp đấy, Dream. - Tommy dựa vào cậu bạn mình, phủi cát vàng khỏi vai áo, cậu đưa mắt sang gương mặt cúi gằm và bờ vai run nhẹ của Tubbo, cậu thề là cái tiếng cười kìm nén của cậu bạn tóc nâu này càng khiến cậu nóng nảy hơn nữa - Tubbo! Sao cậu lại hùa theo cái gã đáng ghét này vậy hả?!

\- Xin lỗi, nhưng mà lúc cậu để lộ hoàn toàn lưng của mình ra thật sự hài chết được. - Tubbo cười lớn đến líu cả lưỡi lại, giờ thì đến lượt cậu dựa vào vai Tommy, tay gạt nước mắt đọng bên khoé mi - Nhìn nè, tớ đã khóc vì cười quá nhiều. 

\- Thật không thể tin được, Tubbo. 

Dream thở hắt ra, cậu có thể cảm thấy cánh tay của Sapnap choàng quanh vai mình, George bắt đầu nhè giọng trêu chọc tên nhóc tóc vàng trong khi Bad, Skeppy và Antfrost e dè tiến lên phía trước. 

\- Ồ Dream sao lại nặng tay với cậu ta thế chứ? - Sapnap gãi cằm - Dù sao thì cũng khá ngầu đấy. 

\- Sapnap, người đứng thứ hai trong danh sách đen của tớ vẫn luôn đáng ghét như ngày nào, Tubbo nhỉ?

\- Rất vui được gặp mọi người! - Tubbo vẫy tay, hoàn toàn bỏ qua lời càu nhàu của bạn mình bên tai - Ồ, đồng đội mới của anh à? - Cậu hướng mắt về những người lạ mặt. 

\- Chưa hẳn, nhưng có vẻ bọn anh sẽ lập đội với nhau. 

George mỉm cười nhìn ba chàng ác quỷ và nhận được cái gật đầu của cả ba. 

\- Đây là Bad, Skeppy và Antfrost. Họ thật sự rất tốt đó. 

\- Chào các anh, em là Tommy, thiên thần mạnh mẽ. - Tommy ho nhẹ, kéo giọng mình xuống thật trầm. 

\- Em là Tubbo, thiên thần bình thường. - Tubbo cười tít mắt, cả cậu lẫn Tommy đều không có định kiến gì với ác quỷ, vậy nên đây chỉ là một cuộc gặp gỡ bình thường. 

Cả bọn di chuyển vào trong để nhường chỗ cho lượt đấu tiếp theo trong khi Bad bắt tay với cả hai nhóc, Skeppy vò tóc Tommy và Antfrost cúi người để Tubbo chạm vào tai. Họ dễ dàng thân thiết với nhau hơn họ tưởng, như thể cái bức tường mang tên cuộc đại chiến chẳng hề tồn tại giữa những kẻ trốn chạy khỏi nó hoặc quá nhỏ để hiểu nó.

Tiếng trống vang lên. 

Ai đó đã chọn thách đấu, tiếng vỗ tay vang lên và nhiều người hò hét, hi vọng sẽ là một màn trình diễn tuyệt vời sau mấy trận hài hước vừa rồi. Người ta bắt đầu đổ đầy khán đài trở lại, âm thanh chen nhau trong đấu trường thu nhỏ, ta có thể tạm thời bỏ qua việc ác quỷ và thiên thần tự động gom nhau thành hai phe riêng biệt vậy, trận đấu sắp bắt đầu rồi. 

Nhóm các chàng trai bắt đầu di chuyển lên chỗ ngồi khuất ở phía sau, hàng ghế còn thừa nhiều chỗ trống, không lý tưởng nhất, nhưng cho họ một góc nhìn bao quát sàn đấu. Ai mà biết được trận này sẽ thú vị thế nào đây. 

\- Wilbur! - Tommy nhận ra ai đang chờ mình ở ghế trong, chàng thiên thần cấp cao kéo một tiếng suỵt dài khi tên nhóc kia háo hức lao vào ngồi cạnh. 

\- Wilbur! - Tubbo lặp lại, sà xuống bên Tommy. 

Cả ba chàng ác quỷ có vẻ không để tâm đến luồng sức mạnh kì lạ quanh thiên thần được Tommy gọi là anh trai, anh ta hoàn toàn bình tĩnh và chẳng có chút ác ý nào, thế là ổn. Nhưng ba thiên thần kia thì khác, họ e dè nhìn nhau, ngại ngùng cúi chào, vẫn chưa đủ lâu để họ quên mất chuyện vừa rồi, và Wilbur đây, cũng để lại một chút ấn tượng khá khó phai. 

\- Tommy, nhóc chưa bao giờ nói anh nhóc là thiên thần cấp cao. - George điềm tĩnh, không nhìn thẳng vào mắt Wilbur, có chút ngượng nghịu giữa các chàng trai mặc kệ đám đông huyên náo ngoài kia. 

\- Anh quen mấy gã này rồi à, Wilbur? Sao họ biết anh thế?

\- Ừ cũng có thể coi là vậy. - Wilbur nghiêng đầu, tóc rũ che mất một bên mắt. 

Tiếng trống càng dồn dập, báo hiệu người thách đấu sẽ ra sân. Mọi thứ lắng xuống, nhường chỗ cho âm thanh dùi trống nện vào mặt da căng cứng. Rồi tất cả tắt ngúm, tất cả những ai đang có mặt ở đây đều đồng loạt hít một hơi sâu, im lặng, chờ đợi. Cánh cửa gỗ kia động đậy, mái tóc hồng buộc gọn nổi bật dưới luồng sáng, áo choàng được cởi bỏ, để lại áo sơ mi gọn ghẽ, quần đua ngựa đen cùng ủng da, giữ chắc thanh kiếm gỗ trên tay mình. Sức ép của kẻ đang đứng giữa sàn đấu kia thật sự kinh khủng, đè bẹp mọi ý định chống đối và bóp nát tất cả những gì cản đường cậu ta, bạo lực, nhưng cũng đầy mê hoặc, cách đôi mắt đỏ rực quét qua không gian khiến người ta rùng mình, không ai có thể chối bỏ luồng sức mạnh to lớn đang toả ra khiến tim họ trĩu nặng. 

\- Technoblade?!

Ai đó hét lên, những tiếng thì thầm đua nhau trỗi dậy. Viên ruby sáng giá nhất lúc bấy giờ, kẻ từ bỏ mọi quyền lực ẩn mình trong vùng tăm tối của Cõi Giữa, giờ đang đứng đây, hiện diện trước mặt tất cả mọi người như một minh chứng thật sự tồn tại. Người ta hay nghe qua cái tên Technoblade trong những buổi cầu kinh sau cuộc đại chiến, cái tên đã bị xoá khỏi Đá thánh, mơ hồ trong ký ức của cư dân Thiên Đường, lặng lẽ trong lời bàn tán của cư dân Địa Ngục, bởi cậu ta đã chọn Cõi Giữa, đứng ngoài tất cả. Nhưng bằng cách nào đó, thật bất ngờ, cậu ta lại đột nhiên xuất hiện ở đây, nhắc lại sự tồn tại của bản thân, và sắp tới đây, sẽ chiêu đãi mọi người thứ khiến cậu ta rực sáng giữa bạt ngàn viên ngọc khác.

Hôm nay quả là một ngày đặc biệt. 

\- Tôi, Technoblade, xin được thách đấu. - Giọng trầm vang ra, kéo mọi thứ quay về với tĩnh lặng ban đầu. Cậu nhướn mày, có thể thấy Tommy đã đứng dậy phấn khích vẫy tay từ xa trong khi Wilbur cố kìm chế tên nhóc, Tubbo mở to mắt vì bất ngờ, ba cậu ác quỷ lạ mặt tự hỏi chuyện gì đang xảy ra, hai tên thiên thần đang lắp bắp chỉ trỏ, và cuối cùng, chiếc mặt nạ cười quái dị nhìn vào cậu chằm chằm - Dream, mong cậu chấp nhận tham gia trận đấu này. 

Một đốm sáng hiện lên trước mặt Dream với tên của cậu và ký hiệu thiên thần bên dưới. Tất cả mọi người ồ lên một tiếng, hướng về hàng ghế phía sau cùng những cặp mắt mở to. Dream hơi ngả người ra sau, cậu nhìn quanh, móng cắm vào lòng bàn tay, bọn họ dán mắt vào cậu, chờ đợi, hai người bạn của cậu chỉ im lặng gật đầu, họ sẽ tôn trọng mọi quyết định kể cả khi trong mắt họ ngập tràn sự bối rối và lo lắng. 

\- Và nếu tôi từ chối? - Dream hỏi, giọng đùa cợt, cậu nghiêng đầu, chạm tay lên nụ cười trên chiếc mặt nạ sứ. 

\- Bỏ lỡ một cơ hội giao lưu với Technoblade, thế thôi. 

\- Tiếc nhỉ, tôi nghĩ mình sẽ tận dụng nó vậy. 

Dream đứng lên, dành vài giây để chạm vào vai Sapnap và George, xoa dịu cái vẻ rối bời trên gương mặt hai người họ. 

\- Chiến thôi nào, Technoblade. 

*

Jschlatt thả lỏng người sau khi nhấp ngụm rượu vang ưa thích, mắt hờ hững nhìn vào tấm gương lớn tường thuật trận đấu sắp diễn ra ở Khoảng Trống. Hắn gõ lộc cộc lên bàn, nhìn rượu sóng sánh đỏ trong cái ly thủy tinh trên tay rồi đưa mắt qua một Homme điềm đạm thưởng thức tách trà nóng của mình. Jschlatt bật cười, khùng khục, chuyển tư thế ngồi, thoải mái dựa hẳn ra sau. 

\- Sắp tới đoạn hay rồi. - Hắn đặt cái ly lên bàn, ngón tay miết vành ly - Dù sao thì xử lý nhanh đấy, Tổng lãnh thiên thần. 

\- Đảm bảo mọi việc thuận lợi là nhiệm vụ của tôi, không cần quá khen. 

Homme mở mắt, bắt đầu chú ý vào tấm gương. Gã nhìn chằm chằm vào cậu trai tóc vàng, con ngươi ngọc bích của gã lại sáng lên. 

Bắt đầu rồi, ngọn lửa đã bùng cháy, và rồi đây sẽ lan dần, thiêu đốt, cho đến khi tất cả chỉ còn là tro bụi. 


End file.
